


The Case of Light and Shadow

by misbegotten



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Perry and Della prepare for yet another case.





	The Case of Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



The lights are off in the office, except the lamp on Perry's desk. Della, who is gathering the papers he'd scattered, is briefly illuminated. A halo of light, and then shadow again.

"What do you think of our client?" he asks, suddenly needing to hear her voice.

He can hear the kindness in her reply. "I think she's lucky to have found you."

"Us," he corrects her. 

He doesn't need the lamp to make out the soft smile on her lips or the way her eyes dance with promise. Her hand settles on his shoulder. His anchor.

"Us," she amends.


End file.
